The Divide
by KeiAiMori1942
Summary: Based in 2009, four girls start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unknown to them, they have an important destiny that will change their lives forever. Each of them are blessed with a gift and a curse. One of these things are like the other. Join Ayame Hisakawa, Luka Lucas and two others as they plunge into the depths of fate itself. Rated T for future chapters
_**The Divide**_

 ** _Chapter 1: Surprises and Dangers._**

It was a Friday morning when it occurred. Peculiar isn't it? A Friday is when a young life gets turned upside down. Thursday night she was a normal, ten year old girl excited for her birthday the next day. Friday turns up and she goes downstairs, as usual. Her mother, Chika Harding, says happy birthday and hugs her daughter as usual for her birthday. Her father, Nathan Harding, grunted.

"You've got some post" he moaned, tired from waking too early which seemed normal for her birthday.

She looked through the post. One of the letters didn't seem very ordinary. It had peculiar handwriting, obviously cursive, in turquoise ink. The envelope made from old paper and it read her address. She went to open it only to see a purple wax seal upon which there is a coat of arms: A snake, a raven, a badger and a lion divided into their respective corners.

"Your letter from Hogwarts has arrived. Better open it!" Chika said excitedly.

"Hogwarts? Aren't I going to Mahoutokoro like you mother?" the young girl asked, curious as her mother never used to share much about Mahoutokoro school for Witchcraft.

"I did but I'm sure you'll prefer it at Hogwarts. Your father visited there once..." She replied. Memories before her daughter was about four always seemed to be painful for Chika. Her daughter quickly changed the subject.

"Let's read the letter then!" The young girl said a little more excited than she felt, trying to change the mood of the room. It read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmistress: Madam Minerva McGonagall_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

 _Dear Miss Ayame Hisakawa,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Miss Lillian Rift,_

 _Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts._

"They really have changed, I would've thought that they would've at least chosen someone _younger_ for the role of headmistress" Nathan announced over his morning newspaper.

"Don't be so absurd Nathan. If they choose someone brand new it won't be Hogwarts" Chika quipped. She then turned to Ayame.

"Did you know your friend Luka got her acceptance letter a few days ago? She also said thank you for the necklace you got her" she continued, a lighter tone evident in her voice.

Just as Chika had finished speaking Ayame's phone started ringing. It was a fairly new phone, a Motorola flip-phone, black with a frontal screen. She checked the collar ID and saw that it was Luka.

"Speak of the witch" Ayame said as she answered the phone.

"You there, A?"

"Course I am L! How could you not tell me you got into Hogwarts? I thought you were going to tell me straight away."

"I was going to now after of course saying Happy Birthday! By the way I sort of got into Hogwarts." Luka giggled "How about you? Did you get into Mahoutokoro?"

"I didn't but, I got into somewhere else"

"Where? Beauxbatons?"

"Somewhere closer to home"

"No"

"Yes, I got into Hogwarts too L!"

"Oh Merlin! I really hope we get put in the same house, A!"

"I do too! How much do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Not a lot really, I know about the houses and their history but not much else."

"Care to share?"

Luka then proceeded to explain Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw as well as their ghosts, morals and their histories. Focusing on Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (as one of her mother's was a Slytherin, who despised the Gryffindor's and her other mother was a Ravenclaw).

"I know that it's a lot to absorb. Especially all at once" Luka regretfully added, once she had finished explaining.

"It's fine, I made notes to refer to before we start. Do you want to go get our school necessities together this weekend?"

"Yes, I'm free after I have private classes with Mother. I really think that you'll be a Ravenclaw, you're far too studious"

"Fine, are we going to Knockturn Alley or Diagon Alley?"

"Mother would rather I go to Knockturn Alley. Can we go to Moribund's Wands first? I can't wait for my first wand! It'll be a lot better than using one of my mothers's"

"Good idea, at least then we'll be able to see less of our year and others for that matter"

"You really need to work on your anxiety A; I'm not always going to be there to help"

"I know! Just baby steps L. Baby steps"

Ayame looked forward to Saturday afternoon more than she did her own birthday. She had not seen Luka since middle school. One of Luka's mothers wanted her to attend a preparatory school for young witches. When Ayame woke up on Saturday, she started getting her things. Her parents sent her into the Floo Chimney with a pocketful of galleons and a handful of floo powder.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay in Knockturn Alley?" Nathan asked, a rare tone of concern in his voice

"She'll be fine Nathan. I did the same when I was her age." Chika answered for their daughter.

"Like Mother said, I'll be fine Father. I'll be back before dark" Ayame announced, assuring her father of her safety.

Ayame then straightened her posture, held out the hand that was filled with floo powder and spoke clearly "Knockturn Alley". The floo powder was thrown to the ground and along with the emerald flames, she vanished. Ayame was quite familiar with travelling through the Floo Network but the contortions, nausea and compressions still made her feel dizzy after using it. She landed. Around her she saw brilliant white symbols and deep ebony beams, slowly it all came into focus. The White Wyvern.

She quickly stepped out of the way. Ayame knew not to linger too long in _this_ kind of place. Briskly, she stepped out into the street. A sign overhead, worn from years of exposure to the elements read "The White Wyvern, 14 Knockturn Alley". Ayame took out her phone and speed dialled Luka.

"Hey L, are you here yet?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, I'm just outside Msaw Ætare, my mother apparated me here"

"Is she still with you?"

"No, she just gave me 30 Galleons and left. Where are you?"

"I'm just outside 'The White Wyvern'"

"Okay, I think I see you now"

Luka turned to see Ayame walking towards her.

"Let's check our lists" Ayame suggested.

"Good idea" Luka replied, nodding her head.

 _Uniform: Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

 _One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

 _One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

 _Books: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment:_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal_ _phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a_ _T_ _oad_.

"Should we head to Moribund's first? Getting our wand will probably be the quickest part" Ayame asked Luka.

"Sounds like a plan, A" Luka replied.

They then proceeded to walk into the shop next to The White Wyvern. Moribund's was a wand shop similar to Olivander's albeit slightly different. Olivander's only uses three cores and only a certain amount of wand woods. Moribund's however uses cores from all around the world, good and bad. The varieties of woods are as many as what is known to Wizard and Muggle kind alike. The two young girls walked in to see the store empty.

"It says that they're open" Ayame whispered

"I know that, why are you whispering?" Luka replied

"I don't know" Ayame retorted.

"Hello? Miss Moribund? We need some wands" Luka half shouted, half asked through the stacks upon stacks of boxes.

Suddenly, a short, plump woman appeared through the mounds. She wore glasses with small crystals on the wings that flared about an inch away from her face. Her bright pink, permed hair fixed in place probably from magic.

"Hello dearies, how can I help?" The corpulent woman inquired

"We're about to start our first year and-" Luka started

"You have come for a wand dear, am I right?" the portly woman rudely interrupted.

"Yes…" Luka replied in a standoffish manner.

"Well then, let's have your friend start first. Will you step on the pedestal for me dear?" Miss Moribund asked Ayame.

"Okay" Ayame shyly walked on the raised platform. Miss Moribund had an enchanted pen and paper, as well as a tape measure take her measurements.

"Oh dear this just won't do" Miss Moribund said with a flick of her purple, bedazzled wand.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked concerned about whether there was something wrong with her.

"You're a Harding aren't you" Miss Moribund stated rather than asking.

"My father is, yes" Ayame replied, unaware of Miss Moribund's tone.

"You'll have to wait a moment dear. I have a few new wands to try for _special_ children like you" Miss Moribund said lovingly then proceeded to walk back into her den of boxes.

Both girls heard murmurs of 'No', 'This won't do' and 'where are they?'

A loud 'Aha' was heard and a few seconds later Miss Moribund emerged from her den of boxes.

"This is a new type of wood I wanted to try out. It's called Rosewood and it's made from the rare white branch of the Silver Rose tree" She stopped to let this sink in. "This particular wand has a Siren Scale core. As you can see its twelve inches long and exceedingly supple"

"It sounds really exotic" Luka commented.

"Let's try it, just pick it up from its case dear" Miss Moribund tilted the wand up to Ayame. Just as her hand touched the wand she felt a surge of power, like a wave, washed over her.

"Looks like that's the wand dearie" Miss Moribund announced triumphantly. "Now what about your friend? Is she a Harding too?" She inquired.

"I'm a Betrug, Belle Betrug's daughter." Luka announced, obviously annoyed that she had to say that name. _Betrug_.

"Oh, my apologies Miss. I didn't notice I was in the presence of Sir Betrug's daughter" Miss Moribund bowed slightly.

"I'm not; I'm Fortilla's second cousin"

"Oh" Miss Moribund replied, not quite sure what else to say. "Your mother was a lovely girl. A Ravenclaw wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was" Luka replied.

"How about your father, was he a Ravenclaw too?" Miss Moribund asked as she had her enchanted tools measure and table the young girl.

"My _other_ _mother_ was in Slytherin" Luka scornfully replied.

"Oh" Miss Moribund dared not to comment any further. "Let me check over there, I won't be a minute" She continued.

"There's no need to be mean to her L, how was she to know?" Ayame chastise.

"She shouldn't have assumed. More people are using the Mono Graviditate Enchantment now" Luka looked down on Ayame as if her own words somehow condoned her actions.

"That's completely irrelevant; you know it's just as uncommon as it's always been. Now stop being so peremptory" Ayame scolded

"Ah, let's try this one dearie. It's eight inches, hawthorn, dragon heartstring and rigid" Miss Moribund offered the open box to Luka. Nothing happened at her touch.

"Oh, not the one then. Let's try… this one" Miss Moribund said as she picked up a box close to her foot. "Here we go dear: fourteen inches, not very rigid, unicorn hair and maple." Miss Moribund offered this case to her. Again nothing happened. This went on for an hour or so until Miss Moribund picked up one more wand.

"If this one doesn't suit, no wand will" Miss Moribund was obviously exhausted from all of the walking around, she was working up quite a sweat. Luka picked up the wand and immediately a glowing, silver light enveloped both the wand and Luka.

"That's the one!" Miss Moribund exclaimed, wiping the sweat of her brow.

Luka examined the wand. It was definitely Hazel wood, eleven and a half inches and quite malleable. "What's the core?" She asked, wanting to know every detail of her wand.

"Unicorn Hair, dear. Thought it might suit you. You're very good at putting up a front but deep down you'll always be a softy. Much like your friend over there." Miss Moribund informed, gesturing towards Ayame.

"I am not a _softy_." Luka chastised. Ayame then giggled "How much do we owe you for your service?" Luka's gaze bore into the woman as she said this.

"For you two three galleons each and a promise to come back soon and say hello." Miss Moribund glared back over her spectacles to Luka.

"Deal" Ayame replied without so much as a second thought, three galleons was almost nothing for a wand of this calibre. She quite liked the woman; she seemed bubbly and liked the both of them too. The two then went to the cashier (much like the rest of the shop it was covered in boxes) to pay for their wands. As promised it was three galleons each and a wave goodbye. The two girls walked outside and eyed up the shops.

"Watch out!" A high pitched voice screeched. Not a second after a broom with a girl, similar in age to Ayame and Luka, flew past at a breakneck speed. The three girls and broom collided. Crash.

"Are you okay?" The same voice asked, concerned.

"We're fine" Ayame replied. "Right L?" As she turned she saw a furious glare coming off of her friend.

"L, calm down. It was an accident!" Ayame tried to quell her friend's rage. To no avail.

" _Accident_? She nearly _killed_ us!" Luka was furious.

"I didn't mean to, here" The girl then tapped her wand onto Luka's leg. Luka didn't even realise she was bleeding until she saw the blood crawl back into its wound and the wound itself seal.

"Thank her" Ayame said to Luka.

"Why should I-" Luka started. Ayame was glaring at her with a glare that said " _Thank her or I'll give you worse than a cut leg"_. Obviously the third girl was oblivious to the glare.

"I'm Ashley Pigots, sorry about the circumstances. It's nice to meet you both." Ashley, who had finally introduced herself, smiled and held out her hand. Which Ayame shook.

"I'm Ayame Hisakawa and this is Luka Mal-" Ayame was interrupted by Luka.

"I'm Luka _Lucas_ " She said. "Thank you for healing me" she mumbled.

"It's no trouble really; did you two just get your wands?" Ashley asked, noticing the shop that Ayame and Luka had just left.

"We have, it's our first time shopping for schooling equipment so we decided to get wands first." Ayame replied. "Would you like to join us to get the rest of our things? I notice you only have your wand and broom" She continued.

"I'd love that, where were you guys planning on heading next?" Ashley inquired.

"We were planning on going to Msaw Ætare next." Luka answered.

"And that is-?" Ashley, asking yet another question.

"A book shop. You're not from around here, are you?" Luka stated rather than asked.

"No, my parent's usually shop in Diagon Alley." Ashley said.

"Well, they know us quite well in Msaw Ætare so you shouldn't worry" Ayame said, trying to diffuse the tension between Luka and Ashley.

The three girls walked up the road from their crash site and walked into Msaw Ætare together.

"Cousin, How _lovely_ it is to see you" a monotonous, emotionless voice spoke as the three girls entered.

"Fortilla, perfectly _wretched_ as always." Luka replied. "Ayame, Ashley. This is Fortilla Betrug, Drake's Daughter and my second cousin" She shuddered at the thought.

"I hope you're not dragging our name through the mud" Fortilla said, sounding as if she'd never hoped for anything in her life.

"Of course not. _I_ wouldn't _dare_ to defile the family name" Luka sarcastically remarked.

" _Good_ " Fortilla threatened more than commented. "Come Grandfather, we must be off." A grey, aged man stood behind her, his ivory cane shone in the artificial light.

"Luka" Shyam acknowledged.

" _Shyam_ " Luka spat, she then pushed past them both. Ayame grabbed Ashley's arm and tugged her after Luka. Ashley shocked and slightly appalled at the interaction, followed suit.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's hardly _nice_ to see" Luka apologised.

"It's fine, we understand L. It's not your fault" Ayame explained.

"Let's look for our schoolbooks now that that's all cleared up" Ashley said, changing the subject.

Ayame cleared her throat "I'll look for _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Magical Drafts and Potions_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them._ Luka, could you look for _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ and _A History of Magic._ Finally Ashley, could you try to find _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ and _Magical Theory._ If you get stuck, look at your lists. Meet back at the entrance in half an hour with three copies of each book. Break" she ordered and headed of in the direction of the 'School Books. First Years'.

"Helpful Tip: Ayame knows a lot about and _adores_ books. I expect she's easily read our first year books and memorised them already, thanks to her sisters' copies" Luka said to Ashley before she herself walked towards the same section but further down. "Head to the middle, you'll find the books you need to get under _Charms"_ Luka continued.

"Thanks" Ashley replied, but it was too late. Luka had already left.

Ayame was combing through all the books looking for hers. Thanks to her mother, Ayame already knew the Levitation charm (Wingardium Leviosa) and found it easy to use it even with her new wand. The pale complexion of her wand contrasted against her blue tinged lily skin.

Ayame carried on with her list. She already had two copies of ' _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'_ and ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ all that was left was a final copy of each and three copies of ' _Magical Drafts and Potions'._

Ayame kept on reorganising the bookshelves she went past as she looked for her books. Mumbling and complaining the entire time about how 'They really should take care of their books' and 'Organisation isn't that high a priority I see'. She kept on seeing other books she wanted to buy as well. By the time she had finished she had a pile of about twenty books.

"Now time to sieve through what books I want and what books are helpful" She stood and concentrated. Quickly scanning through the glossaries of all her acclaimed books, she came to a decision. Nine copies of our school books, needed. These four books I could use and the other seven are reading material. She sent the final seven books back to their newly acquired places on their respective shelves and walked back to their meeting spot. The other two were late, by ten minutes.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find a third copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1._ Luckily I grabbed it before a load of other first years came in" Ashley explained.

"Yeah, same issue here but with ' _Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'._ Those other first years are _really_ grabby" Luka said, with a look of utter hatred.

"Well then, let's go to the till and get these. I'll pay for my four and then we'll split the remaining cost. Agreed?" Ayame stated rather than inquired.

The three girls then walked to the till, payed for their books and left the shop.

"What books did you get?" Ashley asked whilst Luka rolled her eyes

"Probably more books on Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions" Luka said exasperatedly.

"Actually, I got a book called _The Big Book of Not-So-Big Creatures_ by Melinda Gordon. It's got quite a few interesting studies on Merfolk and a five page essay on current relations between Merfolk and Wizard-kind." Ayame's eyes gleamed as she spoke of the relations.

"It's alright for you, you're a-" Luka started. Ayame glared at her. A glare very similar to earlier, the one that bore into your very soul.

"I dare you to say it" Ayame threatened, whilst her glare didn't waver.

"Whatever" Luka said, swallowing. "It's not important"

Ayame got back to her smiling self almost immediately. The three girls then headed across the road towards ' _The Starry Prophesier'._

"Do we have to go there, I heard that old Professor Trelawney owns it" Ashley complained.

"She does and she is a lovely woman!" Ayame retorted.

"Ayame's mother knew Professor Trelawney, they were pen pals" Luka whispered to Ashley.

"Oh, I understand now. So no bad words about Trelawney?" Ashley whispered back.

"Unless you want a pretty strong hex on you. I wouldn't recommend it." Luka replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ayame questioned, genuine curiosity etched on her face.

"Just on what kind of telescope we want." Ashley answered.

"Yeah, I was thinking of an emerald green for mine" Luka said, trying to pretend they had been having a conversation.

"I was careening more towards puffling yellow" Ashley announced.

"Let's go" Ayame said, grabbing both of their arms and shaking her head, laughing too.

They all got their telescopes quickly as two of the three didn't want to linger around the previous professor. Due to her _tendency_ of telling people their futures.

"Next, to Wizarding Supplies. We can get our crystal phials, brass scales and our pewter cauldron. I'll go get the cauldrons as I can levitate them. Luka, could you get the brass scales and Ashley get the crystal phials. Meet at the till in half an hour." Ayame once again took the role of leader.

"Yes Ma'am" Ashley said, giving a salute.

"Calm down Ashley, I'll go with you to find the phials." Luka said to Ashley.

Ashley and Luka headed to the left and Ayame headed to the right.

"You head over there and I'll just be down the 'Phials and Phobias' aisle" Ashley commented as she walked down the aisle.

Ashley walked to see multitudes of different ingredients and apparati, she quickly looked to the phials section of the aisle. Glass, crystal, diamond and multiple other kinds of phials were shown.

"Which ones are we allowed?" Ashley asked no-one in particular.

She reread her list " _Glass or crystal phials_ " it read.

"I think I'll get crystal, they seem more reliable and pretty" Ashley said to herself.

She picked up three sets of crystal phials and three holders and started to walk to the meeting point. Again, she managed to be late.

"You guys really are just tardy" Ayame exclaimed.

"We're sorry. There's too many choices of materials!" Ashley remarked.

"You snooze, you lose Ashley" Luka commented.

"Let's just go and pay" for the third time that day the three girls went to the till and paid for their supplies.

They soon left Wizarding Supplies and headed next door to Fledermaus Tanner Bats and Skins for their Uniform. They were in and out quickly as Miss Moribund already gave them their measurements and Ashley already knew hers. Finally they went to The Spiny Serpent. Luka didn't want a pet and Ayame was promised one for when she got home as her parents wanted to get her something _special._ Ashley was the only one who needed a pet.

"I've only got four galleons left. I guess I'll just have to get something small." Ashley pointed out. They walked in and saw that there was only one thing for four galleons or less. _Pigmy Puffs_.

"I think they're cute" Ashley remarked, picking up one that was as blonde as she was.

"You do know that they breed like Merfolk, no offense Ayame" Luka commented, waving her hand at Ayame.

"It's fine, at least I don't have incestuous blood" Ayame slyly retorted.

"Shut up A" Luka said jokingly, they both laughed.

"You guys are so odd" Ashley commented on their insult-based laughter.

"Yeah" they almost-sang in reply.

"Don't do that, it's creepy" Ashley said making a contorted, disgusted face.

They walked up to the counter with the blonde Pigmy Puff and bought it for two galleons. After that they exited the shop.

"I've got to go, I have an evening class with Mother." Luka said as she spotted Belle Betrug at the other end of Knockturn Alley.

"I best go too, Mother will want me to work on my spells before we start classes. I'll see you guys on the first of September at the train station. Hopefully we can meet before we get on the train." Ayame practically squealed "Here's my number Ashley" she then gave her a piece of paper. "Text me" she then ran off to the White Wyvern.

"Okay, see you guys later" Ashley then stared into the sky and thought she saw a bright yellow, flying frog.


End file.
